Sense Plus Sensibility
by TamashaToko
Summary: When left with no money Kagome knows it's her duty to her family to marry rich, and something that shouldn't be difficult begins to wear on her soul when she begins to fall for the available men who take an interest in her. Kag/Sess Kag/Kouga Kag/Inu
1. Will and Testament

Chapter 1

Will and Testament

"Kagome stop texting and come be with your father."

The oldest of the two Higurashi daughters snapped her phone shut after her mother spoke. Though she was often distracting herself with her phone by reading her friend's blogs and downloading ringtones, for the last two hours she'd done nothing else but type numbers over and over. It was either that or stand here like her mother and watch her father die.

"Mom shouldn't I go get Sango?"

She shook her head, "I'm afraid she's too young."

So it was irreversible then. The doctors of the hospital had known for a while now that there was no hope, and now the Higurashi family was accepting it. Their father had even accepted it for the longest time that he would die in a cold room like this, but saying good-bye was still hard. It felt like giving the final gesture would be like accepting that there was no miracles in this world.

"Let the girl be," father whispered looking up at his wife.

He didn't love his his wife, and hadn't really felt much for her when they married. The Higurashi family had always taken advantage of the lifestyle that came with being rich and sociable. You didn't seek out love in this type of world, because the one you love could turn out to be a snake who deceives in order to steal what you have earned.

His wife, being the responsible choice he made, had been checking over and over again to see if Naraku was coming. The head of the Higurashi family was old fashioned in the sense that the oldest male heir would receive all the assets left behind. Naraku was his only son from a previous marriage who moved out of the mansion after inheriting a bit of wealth from the death of his mother and then again when he married Kagura, a model who was last successful about eight years ago.

"Kagome," father spoke, "how are you doing with that Hojo boy?"

"Hojo?" she asked herself out loud, "oh...that Hojo. I haven't seen him in two years."

"What a shame. I played golf with his father. I must be a horrible dad, I've always been unable to keep up with your social life."

It was true Kagome did live fast paced life of the average rich teenager. She'd been so many places and done so many things in the last four years that she knew about six Hojo's in her social circle. The one her father had referred to was a crush in school that she lost her virginity to. She knew her future would be the same as her parents and her husband would see her only as the woman in the family portrait, so she might as well have all her fun now while she was young.

"I love you daddy," she whispered.

He nodded, "Kagome I hope you find happiness in your life. That's all I've ever wanted for you and Sango."

"Your son is here," the mother whispered when her step-son entered the room.

"Naraku," he whispered unable to see his son unless he got up close, "it's been a while."

"Father," was his only response."

Kagome went to typing numbers again so no one would concern themselves with her tears.

Even though Naraku was her brother she'd never really been close to him. He was ten years older than her, and unlike her who'd spent her youth partying and making friends he'd always had his face in a book at her age. She was eight when he received his mother's trust fund and moved out to go to college and the only time he spoke to her before then was when he called her foolish for wanting to waste money on learning the piano.

Unlike her cousins and everyone else in this family who pursued careers in movies and fashion Naraku had become an accountant despite his current wealth. He wanted nothing more to do with the social scene, which is why his marriage to the super model was still a mystery.

Naraku didn't do what his father had done twice, which was marry responsibly. Right after their wedding and birth of their child Kanna, Kagura stopped going to gigs and became another socialite with no aspirations living off of her husband's bank account.

"Your my only son," father spoke, "and despite certain issues that have come up you've handled your money quite well."

The issue being Kagura, because somehow all her income from modeling was spent on the grand wedding making her a pretty hefty bill Naraku was responsible for paying each month.

"As were you father," Naraku began to speak of the only positive quality in his father he could understand, "you helped my mother manage her inheritance in a, let's say, responsible manner."

Everyone knew Naraku's mother as the heiress who attempted to give everyone in the world a dollar just to see if it was possible. Their father reminded her that she wouldn't be able to get those dollars back just before she lost everything. Maybe that was why Naraku had perfect attendance in school unlike Kagome who dropped out just because her best friend at the time stole her boyfriend, also named Hojo, and she didn't want to be reminded of it all. Kagome wasn't dumb or anything. She had perfect marks before she dropped out, but by the time she realized she'd done something stupid she figured for the life she was brought up into proof of her education wasn't necessary.

"Son you will inherit my estate as well as all my funds, as my will states, but you must do one thing for me."

Naraku rose an eyebrow, "and that is?"

"Just take care of your sisters and step-mother. It shouldn't be too difficult. Just do what's best for them. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes father."

That was the last exchange of words the father and son shared before the head of the Higurashi family passed away. He went peaceful thanks to pain killers and the reassurance that the women of his family would be well taken care of.

The funeral came and went with a large celebrity audience, seeing as how their father was a successful casting agent, but Kagome didn't feel like socializing. She didn't even write anything on Facebook, because she didn't want to make anyone think they had to respond. In the life they lived there was only the happiness that came from being rich and than there was drama. Emotions such as grief was something no one on her friend list could process.

"Sango stop bouncing that ball," mother snapped the next week on a rainy day, "it's giving me a headache."

"I'm bored," wined the eight-year-old, "and you won't let me outside."

"So you can get sick like your father? Not happening kiddo. That, and Kagura will be coming to stay so I won't have mud all over my carpet."

Kagome, who'd been playing a lovely piece on the grand piano had her fingers drop on the keys at a second's notice, "Kagura? Why?"

Her mother sighed, "I know, I know. The least she could have done was given me more notice, or have gone to her father-in-law's funeral to make her presence known."

"I hate that wench mom," Sango glared, "if I were Naraku and had to see that witch everday I would poison her cereal."

Kagome walked over to the conversation, "As nice as that sounds Sango, Kagura is a model. They don't eat food, just tape worms. So, mother, if she didn't find the funeral interesting why is she coming here?"

"Because, whether we like it or not, this is Naraku's estate therefore Kagura's."

Kagome grimaced, "If you need me I'll be at the hotel."

"And pay with what young lady?"

"I have the platinum card on me."

"Even though places love taking your money Kagome the credit of a dad man won't get you far," mother took out a pair of scissors, "Sango Kagome give me your cards. Until we know what Naraku decides we can't burden him with bills from the credit card company just because you want to go party in Aspen or wherever you were planning to go last week."

Kagome sighed as she slid it on the counter. This couldn't be good.

"And Sango I want you to be on your best behavior. Kagura is bringing your cousin Kanna along."

"That girl is a freak," Sango noted before bouncing her ball again.

Now that her little sister was distracted Kagome finally asked her mother the scary question, "Mom...what is going to happen to us?"

She frowned, "Just keep your head up Kagome. No sense in worrying right now. We will figure it out once Naraku has made a decision."

Naraku had been locked up in his father's office for days now.

If only he could have gone to the funeral and gone back to work, but now he had to sort through all his father's papers and figure out the financial situation. If only his father had remained a corporate lawyer rather than dealing with celebrities, because thanks to his death being known Kagura had every intention of coming down here and claiming what was hers.

"I really hate that woman," he whispered to himself before figuring things out.

When his mother passed he received a trust fund of three million dollars minus the monthly installments he'd been living off of as well as his paycheck from working. It seemed that if he didn't include his father's estate, bills, and other income with his capital he would be receiving an additional four million.

Seven million dollars was a lot of money, but not something Naraku was too concerned with. He just wanted to focus on his work and talents and not be bothered with anything else. The one time he tried to conform he wound up married to Kagura, so for now on he only focused on himself.

Well...

There was the matter of his two sisters and their mother.

Their mother, Kikyo, had been good to his father. She stayed indoors where she belonged and took care of the children. She wasn't like his mother, always drunk and snorting cocaine in underground clubs bringing shame to the Higurashi name.

Only thing Kikyo was guilty of was the inability to work due to a mishap a few years back when she was a shoe designer. One of her heels were to be warned in a very important fashion show, and when it broke on the runaway making one of Kagura's friends look like a fool Kikyo Higurashi got blacklisted from all jobs in her career field. It would be difficult for her to find work again.

Since she was a good woman and Naraku didn't care about his inheritance he made the decision to leave the estate to Kikyo Higurashi as well as give her three million to pay bills and continue the lifestyle she'd been living. As for Kagome she would be fine. His sister was destined to do what Kagura had done and seduce herself a rich man, so hopefully by the time Kikyo ran out of funds her daughter would take care of her. It would only be a matter of time until Sango was the same.

The mansion, and three million dollars. Naraku could give that away and feel as though he'd done what was asked of him from his father as well as pocket a million for himself just in case it was needed.

This plan would have been kind of him, but the thought of kindness would only be temporary. Kagura had just rung the doorbell and was prepared to get what was hers.


	2. Kagura

Chapter 2

Kagura

Plans had already changed. In no way shape or form could Naraku allow himself to leave his father's estate to Kikyo Higurashi and her daughters. Kagura had already made her decision on this and it could not be reversed.

"I had my ultra sound two days ago," Kagura announced upon her arrival into the office.

"I was unaware you were pregnant," Naraku noted uninterested.

Even now as his wife stood next to him with a balloon shaped stomach he refused to spare her a glance. He'd been paying her with all the luxuries a woman could ask for so she would stay away and spare him these martial formalities. If she insisted on barging in here and disturbing his peace than he wasn't going to look at her and act interested if it wasn't necessary.

"Two children means bigger house and why go searching for one when your father gave you this prime piece of property?"

"Our home has enough room as it is to have another three children and still have a guest room."

"I guess, but I'm thinking about the future my love. Won't be long until Kanna is a teenager with a million friends who all want to come over and use the pool, not to mention plans for a huge sweet sixteen party. Kagome has already had all the parties she will never need in this place, and Sango- that nasty little tomboy won't be having any friends so it doesn't matter."

It would be the other way around. His sister Sango would one day grow out of the phases that came with childhood while Kanna will always have that terrifying blank stare. Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad thing to keep the home his father and mother shared together. After all it was big enough that Kagura could be on the other side not being heard. He could actually invite his business associates over without being embarrased by his pill-popping wife.

"So it's settled. We will move in here at once."

Naraku nodded, "Fine, but I will allow my sisters and their mother to stay until they have a new home."

"I guess, but now about the money..."

"Do you find the amount I spoke of...undeserving?"

"It's a lot of money Naraku, and we are only taking a million?"

"This house that you wanted so bad is worth two million, so if they get three million we will come out even."

Kagura shook her head, "We are going to have a baby boy."

"Love if you're going to object on how I'm spending my father's money than at least stay on subject."

"I have a point. Kanna as well as your sisters will marry and start their own lives, but our son will need more assistance."

"My earnings is more than enough needed to put him through college."

"True, but I was planning on using your earnings for his trust fund, so like you he will always have something to fall back on if his career doesn't work out."

Naraku had times in college, and when he first started work where he planned on quitting and retiring on his mother's trust fund, but the thought of relying on money that his mother hadn't even earned made him feel like a lesser being. His son, being the child of Kagura, probably wouldn't make the right choice and not even bother going to college if he had a trust fund.

"If I give them two million will you be fine?" he asked wanting this conversation to end.

She sighed, "Not only would you be taking money away from our children by giving it to them, but there is a question of what's right and what's wrong."

"It wouldn't be such an issue if Kikyo could go back to work, so while we are on the subject of what's right and what's wrong you do recognize this is all because of your friend Kaguya."

Kagura rolled her eyes, "Kikyo can remain blacklisted. Because of her and that poorly made shoe Kaguya could have lost her career."

"What career? She quit the moment she married that sitcom star."

"It's the principal of the matter. Naraku your father handed down the money to you because you know how to handle money, and the tradition of giving it to the heir, but I doubt it would have been this way if Kikyo gave birth to a son before Kagome. He would have left everything to them, and you with nothing all because you decided to get a job and earn your living."

That thought had passed Naraku's mind. What if Kikyo had birthed a son? Since his mother was dead that child would have been considered heir and would've received everything to selfishly spend with the rest of his unemployed family.

Of course it would have happened, his father cared nothing for him.

"One million?"

"You're an accountant. Wouldn't we need that to pay taxes on the rest of the income we are receiving? Naraku I know they are your family, but with a new son on the way we can't afford to. Not to mention what it will cost to pay for both this home and our last home."

"I thought we would sell our old home if we move here."

"Of course not. Our house is right on the beach that would be stupid."

Naraku sighed. What would it take to honor his agreement to his father as well as keeping Kagura happy so she would go away?

"Maybe if I just sent them some money once in a while. I can send all of them one-hundred thousand a year, so if something does come up where they cannot earn money than they will have enough to live off of."

"For each of them? That would also be stupid. Kagome wouldn't be able to handle not shopping every other day so it won't be long before she gets married, and then what? By that point she will already be expecting her payment from you and greedily demand it even though she won't need it. She can marry and get a job like everyone else."

"_Everyone besides you," _he thought to himself "Fine. As you said they are capable of working, but Kikyo is not and I have nothing against her so I'll just send her 200 thousand until her daughters marry, and then 100 thousand after that. That sounds fair, don't you agree?"

"Hardly. How old is she? Thirty?"

He nodded, "Yes she was twenty when I was ten and Kagome was born."

"Disgusting, and I'm beginning to think you're a shitty accountant. It will be a long while before she dies. You could be ninety and still paying for her if you make that agreement, and by then we would be out millions."

"I could send the family every other paycheck I make."

"That would mean every other week you work for them when they've never done anything for you. Not only do we have a lot of bills to pay, but we are using those checks for trust funds like I already told you. It would be a shame if Kanna and our son didn't have parents."

It wouldn't be proper of him to one day leave Kanna in the same situation Sango and Kagome were in now, so she did have a point. His paychecks did a lot of them as well as save them from going into his millions which kept the Higurashi name on the social radar. Hell, because of him combining his father's money with his mother's trust fund their last name would be worth more and Kagome wouldn't have that much trouble finding a husband.

"Tell me then Kagura, what am I suppose to offer them? I thought you believed in ghost, do you really want my father haunting your beautiful new house?"

"When he told you to help them he probably didn't even mean money. If that was the case he could have left them some. He probably wants you to help them move out and make sure that the funeral was paid for as well as their credit- that reminds me they better have thrown those out."

"Very well Kagura," he was finally going to announce his decision, "every time I earn money you say you are entitled to it because you are my wife and we share things. Since your so concerned about the welfare of my step-mom and half siblings you can share the burden of finding them a new home. I will pay for it and I will send them enough money for heat, electricity, and water. They will have no cell phones, internet, gym memberships, or shopping sprees unless it comes from their own pocket. Will that finally appease you?"

"As long as we get to keep the plates the silverware," Kagura noted nodding her head, "It's much too beautiful for the average home I will get them. They can have the furniture your father put in storage."

"So it's a deal?"

She nodded, "It's a deal. They will be fine."

He went back to going over his father's bills to see how much this estate would cost him. Kikyo and her daughters were about to experience a hardship they've never dreamed they would be in, and all because he wanted Kagura to shut up and go elsewhere.


	3. Kouga

Chapter 3

Kouga

Naraku had kept his word and allowed Kikyo Higuashi and her two daughters to continue residence in his home for the last few months now. It had been Kagura's job to purchase them an affordable house, but she never even attempted and instead told Kikyo to search for home. This brought pleasure to the witch, because Kikyo badly wanted a home in the neighborhood so she could be close to her husband's home, and since there were no homes here that were under half a grand Kagura enjoyed denying her every time.

Despite her unwillingness to help out the family Kagura had decided to do everything in her power to make them know they weren't welcome in her household. It started on the very first day of this arrangement when Sango had to sleep in the guest room because Kagura had given not only all of her rooms, but all of her belongings away to Kanna. Then mysteriously the phone lines would go dead everytime one of them tried to make a call or use the internet, and there was also the fact that the hot water never seemed to work unless it was Kagura or her family taking a shower.

There were only a few things that kept Kikyo from snapping and burning this house to the ground. It was the fact that she loved this place and knew it wasn't Naraku's fault, and that they had been blessed with a new visitor.

"They would make a great couple," Kikyo smiled looking out the kitchen window to see her daughter walking next to a handsome brown-eyed man.

Recently Kagura had gone into labor therefore was at the hospital receiving visits from her family. Only one who wasn't there right now was her older brother Kouga, who really didn't want to be around his family at the moment. His mother, Lady Amara, would be there, and as as unbelievable as it could sound she was worse than Kagura.

"When my father died that was when things went to hell," Kouga said taking a seat in the garden making room for Kagome, "and I guess we are in the same boat. All the money went to my mother, because at the time I was two, but it wasn't put into a trust since my mother would obviously need it to care for me and my brother."

"So she has complete control over it?" Kagome asked wishing that whatever mistake her and Kouga made to wind up in a situation where their future depended on dying parents could be undone.

He nodded, "Yeah. The bitch says I can't even touch it until I adjust my attitude! My father was like yours, money for the heirs only and all that yet shit but yet mom had no problem helping Kagura with her modeling career just so that bitch could throw it all away and be a gold digger."

Kagome flinched a little, because she knew she would be the same. When she tried talking to her mother about how they would have to eventually settle with a small house and get jobs like everyone else she was told to bite her tongue. Since she had dropped out of school there was nothing available to her in the way 'respectable careers' and the moment she got an average career her status as a socialite would be gone and no rich man would consider her for marriage. Her getting married was all she could do for the survival of her good family name.

Kouga then frowned as he lightly grabbed her hand, "Listen...I understand what you are going through, and don't you for one second compare yourself to my sister. She's a gold digger, because she had a job and quit it the moment she found retirement money with Naraku. You on the other hand, your nice and kind despite all the shit Kagura is putting you through. Any man would want to be with you."

Kagome gasped a bit flattered at his words, but she still didn't understand the difference between what she was doing and the actions of a gold digger. At least Kouga seemed to see the goodness in her others couldn't find. It felt like for the first time she was finally waking up, and all this time when she'd been sleeping around with popular men, partying with a fake ID, and spreading rumors on Facebook she'd been in a zombie-like state. When Kagura made her decision there would be no money, and until there luck would turn around Kagome had made a decision that she would act a little more adult.

That had been the reason her and Kouga were speaking for the first time since their meeting a few nights ago...

Kagome had gone out to the pool, naked, like she always use to before Naraku took this place over. Though most girls didn't skinny dip unless there was a party Kagome had always found it relaxing, that and no one was ever watching. At least that was until Kouga showed up.

In bliss she swam running pictures through her head before her eyes snapped open from a rude whistle.

"Nice," he grinned at her when she emerged, "what do you call that one? The bathing beauty?"

Kagome glared at him as she covered herself floating to the deep end, "Could you come up with a worse pick-up line?"

He just laughed as he made himself comfortable on the lawn furniture surrounding the pool, "I don't pick-up chicks sweet heart. I just party with them. Obviously you would be the Higurashi girl I've been hearing so much about?"

She didn't answer them.

"Come on be nice to me," he reached into a bag he brought, "I brought the party with me."

He brought out a very large bottle of tequila, which as everyone from high school knew had been the drink that often times made Kagome a real light weight. The rumor had been just one shot and the slut would go to bed with anyone, when really that had started from this one jock that Kagome always refused who made up the tale after her friends carried her out of the bar.

This guy hadn't been from her school though. She could tell just by looking at him, because he was a bit too tan. As long as that booze wasn't brought with him to be an insult Kagome had no problem with this.

"Get me a towel."

He smiled as he waited at the end of the pool with a large beach towel almost as though she would be a charging bull coming at him. Kagome just rolled her eyes as she quickly wrapped herself up.

"No flash photography please."

"It's not like I can even get a signal out here," he grimaced thinking about his iPhone that was left untouched back in the guest room, "pictures of pretty girls naked do me no good if I can't share them, now do they?"

She had to fight herself not to roll her eyes again. So far he seemed like a fresh out of high school punk, but yet she couldn't dismiss any handsome man who seemed interested in her. He made it obvious he only wanted to party, but that didn't mean they couldn't go a little bit further. If he happened to be another trust fund baby it would be easy to save her family when it came to this one.

Seducing was hard work, she needed preparation.

"Damn," Kouga's eyes widened when he saw Kagome pick up the whole bottle and she took a little swig, "I was going to go to the kitchen and make some smoothies or something. Even I think that shit is disgusting straight."

"I've had practice," she smiled sitting in the chair next to him, "So tell me...Mr. Guy who is by my pool-

"Kouga," he noted, "Kagura's brother."

"Gross," she whispered before smiling at him, "what is it that you do?"

"My family is rich so I don't do anything."

BINGO.

"Out of high school?"

She took another drink and Kouga began to look uncomfortable. Kagome was confused. This had been the first time a man hadn't become turned on by the sight of her drinking. It usually meant he had a shot at getting lucky tonight.

But then Kouga smiled again, "You better slow down honey. Nothing attractive about drinking too fast and then throwing up in the pool, but if you really want to party..."

He reached into his pocket for a moment before turning to the small pool-side table. Kagome couldn't clearly see what he was up to until he turned. Sitting in front of her was a line of cocaine with a small straw they could use to easily snort it.

"I find this much more appropriate."

Kagome frowned.

No, she wasn't new to getting high, and Kouga being a rich boy probably brought some high quality with him, which also wasn't new to her. She wasn't an addict though. She'd only done lines a few times about three times in her life all at parties where she got wasted.

It was so good though.

She shook her head. She knew that if she snorted that stuff she would become an addict right then in there due to her stressful situation, but if she walked away now Kouga would probably lose all interest in her. It would make her look like she was judging his lifestyle, which she had no right to do since she just took a few swigs of straight up tequila.

Even that made her grimace a little. Had she really been like this in high school? How did anyone find this behavior attractive?

"You buzzed yet?" Kouga asked with a grin at the fact that she wasn't reacting.

"Sorry," she whispered standing up, "I can't do this stuff anymore. Please leave me alone."

"I respect the decision you made that night," Kouga said days later in the garden, "it was stupid of me. I am a guest in my sist- your house, and I bring my 'getting laid' kit with me."

"It isn't my home," Kagome sighed looking at the ground, "so you're free to do whatever you want."

"No," he said loudly before his hand trailed over to hers, "I'm not in high school anymore, and I can't act this way. What's sad is that I was actually thinking about going to college just so I can party. It's pathetic. How you can even stand to be around me is beyond me?"

Kagome frowned, "You're talking to me like I'm a prude or something. There is nothing wrong with partying. We are young and- I guess the word is unattached. Drugs just aren't really my thing anymore, and I was about to do a line to escape all of this stuff that's been happening lately, which would have just forced me to do it more and more since my situation won't be changing anytime soon."

"Stop being so depressing," he laughed finally lacing his fingers with her, "it will all work out soon, okay? This type of life doesn't accept you and then throw you out. You'll still have your connections and be back in soon. I promise you that, but until you are comfortable enough to return to your former glory Miss. Higuashi I've given up drinking."

She looked at him curiously, "what?"

"I'm going to be stuck in this town for a while. I sort of got in trouble back home, and I need a partner to party with. Until your ready I will just stay on the down low. Just don't tell anyone about me being here. You don't want all the ladies getting pissed just because I'm saving a drink and a dance with you."

Kagome laughed for the first time since her father died after his failed attempt at being smooth. Not only did Kouga refuse to drink unless it was with her, but he'd decided to give up drugs as well. He couldn't risk his mother finding out and having another excuse to deny her his money.

"Kagome has moved on fast," Kikyo announced with a smile after watching them from the window, "maybe it won't be long until I'll be planning a wedding with his mother.

Sango, who'd been doing homework silently nearby finally frowned.

"Mom she can't marry Kagura's brother."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"It's nice to see my sister smile again, but they have nothing in common. He can't play the piano and he hates it when she plays."

"Oh Sango," Kikyo smiled again, "perhaps when your older you will realize adults don't have to share anything in common to be attracted to each other."

Sango was young but even knew Kikyo and her father had never been attracted to each other, so who was she to talk about the relationship her sister and Kouga now shared?

Kikyo knew that she was hoping for too much too soon, but all she cared about right now was the fact that Kagome was smiling again.


	4. Without Wealth and Rank

Chapter 4

Without Wealth and Rank

"Do you love Kouga?" Sango finally asked her older sister as they went into the garden to look for salamanders.

Kagome blushed at the question before shaking her head and going back to her magazine, "I've only known him for a couple of months now."

"I thought so. Mom is crazy. She saw you holding his hand yesterday and said that you two would get married soon."

She just laughed patting her sister on the head. It wasn't rare in this family for young women to marry quickly upon meeting her future husband, but though Kagome had a goal she decided to take it slow with Kouga and it had been benefiting everyone.

Kouga had made it clear many times that his mother wouldn't give up his money until he found a suitable wife and was ready to settle down in a home of his own. Kagome didn't know if she could be seen as suitable now, so she decided to work through Kagura to get a good word in. The moment Kagura had come home with the baby she stayed up long hours feeding and changing the child so the Mistress of the mansion could rest. Kagura had still been bitchy towards the women of the family, but didn't seem too much in a hurry to kick them out.

"You won't marry him will you Kagome?" she asked, "you don't like him do you?"

She just smiled avoiding the question. Perhaps her marriage would be unlike her parents. She could see herself spending the rest of her life with Kouga. They'd been strangers when he agreed to stop doing drugs and partying for her own sanity, so he would be responsible enough to be a good husband.

He wasn't very understanding of the hours she spent playing piano, but she wasn't expected to know what type of fuel his prized classic Thunderbird ran on so it didn't matter. Sango thought it meant he wouldn't care of her if he didn't care about her biggest hobby, but then again Sango was eight.

"I need to buy you a cell phone," Kouga grumbled one night while he walked her through the dark hallway to her bedroom, "that way we can text each other during dinner and point out every stupid thing that Kagura says."

She giggled, "Kouga I don't want any gifts or anything like that. I will figure something out when we move-

"Hopefully that's long off."

"Probably not. We've burdened my brother enough I guess, and the only reason Kagura hasn't thrown us out yet is because I've been helping her out a lot lately."

He grinned, "I noticed that. Trying to impress my family love?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

He remained silent for a moment before picking her up and cradling her. As he carried her bridal style he took notice in how beautiful her chocolate eyes were against her skin.

"Kouga let me down," Kagome said closing her eyes worried.

"Do you think I'm going to drop you?"

"Maybe. I don't like any kind of heights. Even if its a few feet."

"It wouldn't hurt that bad, but I guess you just don't like any kind of pain. I'll make you a deal. I'm going to let you down, and you're going to give me a kiss. If you don't I'm just going to have to carry you elsewhere."

She smiled when she felt herself being lowered on the ground. When she made sure that this was indeed her door she'd been dropped off in front of she waited for him to lower his head. By this point they hadn't known each other long at all, but it felt right when it came to Kouga. She couldn't help herself as she pressed her lips against his.

Kouga wrapped his arms around her before kicking her door open and carrying her in once again.

The moment he dropped her in her bed her mind was racing. Were they going to have sex? Was that what Kouga was expecting from her?

As he kissed her once again deeply her hand went to her chest. She'd been working out before coming across him outside therefore was wearing a workout jacket. Her hand moved to the zipper to pull it down hoping he could work out the details with her tank top and sports bra.

He managed to keep the promise he made to her and had been staying away from heavy drinking and drugs, so she probably owed him this. His eyes had only been for her since that night they met by the pool so he'd been without sex for a few months.

She was simply returning the favor for his company.

"Kagome," he whispered his name after she softly took his hand and laid it on her breast, "I can't."

She looked up at him puzzled. This was a first.

"Listen," he sat next to her and held her hand.

Her eyes widened and he quickly continued, "Wait! I'm not going to end this or anything if that's what you're thinking. I just don't...Kagome...we haven't known each other long, but I- I love you."

She was lost for words. If her mother was in here right now she would have smiled and gotten ready for wedding preparation. It was just too good to be true. Kagome was in a state where she had to prepare herself for career of marrying for money and doing everything she needed to do to keep it. She figured she would have a little bit longer, but everything was lying in her lap now.

Kagome tried to keep her eyes on the prize for the family and seduce her admirer properly, but there was a problem.

She had feelings for him as well.

If they were to marry she would do everything for him as her provider, but the fact that she was dating him in this kind of situation made her feel cheap.

"Kouga...I...like you," she admitted to him still feeling guilty.

"Put a smile on your face," he stroked her hair, "we just admitted that we loved each other and here you are looking gloomy. My future wife can't be looking that way. Haven't I already told you? I'm a babe magnet and my reputation means everything."

She laughed for a moment, but when she thought of the words 'future wife' her stomach churned.

"There have been girls I thought I felt this way for before," he then said, "and me being the way I am went too fast, I was even engaged in high school, and it always turns out wrong. So I was wondering Kagome, if this time I can try things differently. As much as a stud like me will suffer from this I want to go slow with you."

Kagome quickly hugged him. It was the perfect solution for her problem. She loved him, and he loved her, and if they took it slow the looming cloud of her goal to snag a rich boy would go away. She would no longer be pressured to give him sex or do drugs just to make up for the guilt that was in here.

"I think I can manage loving you Kouga," she gave him a kiss.

"You can manage? Kagome, my woman, sometimes you make me seem like a chore."

Though they had agreed to go slow with each other in secret Kikyo figured out what her daughter was up to. Too many occasions had gone by where they were accidently holding hands under the table and making out when they thought they were out of sight.

Kikyo knew it wouldn't be long before her daughter found her happiness, so it kept her starry eyed the whole time sorted laundry during Sango and Kagome's absence. Everything had been been serene, that is, until Kagura entered the room.

"You have to do something about this!" the woman shouted when entering.

"About what?"

"My brother and your daughter of course," Kagura hissed, "this cannot go on."

Kikyo just smiled ignoring her, "I don't see why not. The two seem to get along well. One of the servants told me the other day that the two were telling each other how much they were in love."

Kagura's eyes flared up at the thought of her blood with one of them. True it was her family since she was married to Naraku, but in the kind of culture the rich and beautiful lived in half blood didn't count.

"Someone is going to get hurt Kikyo."

"Calm down. Trust me, my Kagome will treat your brother well."

"I was talking about Kagome getting hurt. I can care less about my brother's affairs with gold diggers-

Kikyo prepared to interject at the harsh term Kagura used for Kagome. So it was true. Kagome at the end of the day would have to marry for money, but it was something Kagome had accepted for a while and was something that was all too common in this society. Kagura is one of many women who took this path, so what right did she have to talk? That, and something told Kikyo that the two had feelings for each other.

"Perhaps that was too cruel of me," Kagura made an attempt at an apology, "but due to the circumstance that has befallen your family anything Kagome does will look like a desperate attempt. Kouga can deal with the rumors if he wants, but it's our mother who won't allow it."

"Can't your brother think of himself?"

"Not if he wants his father's money. Mom wants him to go to law school like his father and do something with himself. If he doesn't become someone of status mom isn't giving him anything, which would be a shame. Kouga's high school grades and attendance are nothing to brag about and my poor brother has no talent at all. The only other way mom will grant him his money is if he settles down with a nice woman."

"Are you saying that my daughter isn't good enough for him?"

Kagura snickered, "By my mother's eyes? Of course not. Only women who are really rich, and right now you are penniless living off of Naraku's generosity, and those of high status, which you don't have without money. I want my brother to be happy, but mom would never allow it. If Kagome marries Kouga I'm afraid he'll be moving in with you or raise the children with Kagome in a shabby apartment with an Abercrombie and Fitch paycheck."

Kikyo decided to ignore Kagura's words. Though Kikyo would love for her daughter to marry into a rich family she still wanted her to be happy. If it meant welcoming Kouga into their home and settling less it would happen.

"Perhaps though," Kikyo told herself, "I've outgrown this place."

Kikyo had given up on any hope of staying in this familiar neighborhood, and now desired to move as far away as possible. If the Mistress of her former home didn't plan on doing anything other than making fun of Kagome while Kagome's own brother remained in the shadows this home was no longer a place they needed to be associated with.

"We are finally moving," Kikyo had announced the next day at breakfast.

She tried to ignore Kagura's grin, "The place isn't too expensive is it? I have to save up for Kanna's birthday present."

She shook her head, "No. We have been burdening you too much I'm afraid. Naraku do you know my cousin Kaede?"

Naraku who only paid attention when numbers were being discussed nodded, "Her and her husband own a hotel in Tokyo I believe."

Kikyo nodded with a smile, "She heard we were in need, and has agreed to put us up rent free in one of the rooms. We won't be needing utility assistance either."

Kagura smiled, but was kind of sad she wasn't going to get a chance to force them into a shabby shack, "You three should be quite comfortable there. I assume you won't be taking much. It can't be that large."

"It's furnished and has a good stocked mini bar, so besides a few personal items we will leave the rest of my husband's belongings to you."

Kikyo had been full of fear when she learned they were getting hardly anything from her husband's will, but this announcement felt good. True they would be burdening someone else, but her cousin owed her for hooking the hotel up with a talented interior designer, and the point was they would need nothing from Naraku ever again.

Though she never spoke of it Kikyo had been deeply depressed ever since she was blacklisted. As a child she had a great life thanks to her father's riches, and when she lost her job she grew accustomed to her husband's money. There was no man in her life now for her to fall back on, and it felt great. For the first time she was truly independent.

While Kikyo was happy and proud Kagome squeezed Kouga's hand in fear that they would soon be separated.


	5. Departure

Chapter 5

The Departure

Kikyo had a smile on her face ever since announcing she and her daughters would finally be leaving their former home. Kagura, who no longer had the right to treat them like shit anymore, had been sitting in the media room watching Kikyo. She had to make sure nothing that was rightfully hers disappeared from her room. The precious laptops and DVD collection was all she had to worry about now, because she'd already been successful in making sure none of the expensive linens or good china went missing. They would be moving into a hotel, so there was no reason they should even be packing.

"So going to Tokyo then?" Kouga sighed going into the media room where Kikyo was packing a few books, still under Kagura's supervision.

Kikyo nodded, "Nothing is keeping us here and the city is where all the action is."

He frowned, but Kikyo put her hand on his shoulder. She'd decided to move them out quickly so they could gain their independence, but sadly that meant placing a rift between Kagome and Kouga. As far as she knew the two would continue to date, but if it didn't work out Kagome would have much more of a chance to find love in the city.

"I'm sure you'll find yourself out there often," Kikyo spoke wanting Kagura to know this move had nothing to do with Kouga, "and you are welcome at anytime. You can easily grab a suite next door and spend the night, or hell, a month if you wish."

Kouga smirked, "Will do."

The sound of Kagura grinding her teeth could be heard if one listened close enough.

"Kouga," Kagome walked into the room and gave him a kiss, "Why don't you just come with us? You can help us move and we could have that drink."

Kagome wanted more than just the drink. They wanted to take things slow before, but by this point she was convinced Kouga was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. They were about to experience a temporary long distance relationship, so Kagome wanted to leave a long lasting impression.

"Kouga," Kagura snapped, "don't even think about it. You promised me you would help me pick out a birthday present for mom."

Kouga, who knew what Kagome wanted to do, didn't even spare his sister a glance.

"Pick out whatever she wants. I don't care, just throw my name on it."

"These girls will have a moving crew and will remain in the city for a while, but our mother is on borrowed time."

Kouga sighed, "Sorry Kagome, but once you move in you're going to call me, and I am going to have that 'drink' with you."

Kikyo had decided to leave the two alone, and Kagura disgusted by the sight of those two together soon followed.

"Why does Kagome have to be your family's savior?"

"Excuse me?" Kikyo asked.

"You can't support your family because you can't work, so why not encourage Kagome to work and have self-respect while you latch on to another rich man and drain him of all his worth?"

Kikyo smiled, because now it was time. Tomorrow morning they would move into the city faraway from this place, and Naraku wasn't paying for any of it therefore nothing was being held over them. That meant Kikyo could finally tell the bitch off.

"I didn't latch on to my husband for money. I assisted him in taking care of his household and having two beautiful daughters. I had my own money until your bitch of a friend cried about a broken that was badly designed for her because she liked about her shoe size. Kagome has decided to do the same thing as me and create a happy home for a suitable husband. True, she is smart and talented, but she made this decision when she dropped out of school.

Now you on the other hand were only blessed with the talent of walking in a straight line and starving yourself. You knew your looks would fade so you married a weak man who would eventually not be able to stand the sight of you. Now, say one more thing about my daughters and I might one day announce the name of Kanna and your baby's real father."

Kagura just remained there, mouth wide open as Kikyo got ready to finally leave this place. The moment Kagome and Kouga departed the last signs of happiness that were left in the home would be gone for good.

"So you're seriously going to blow me off to hang out with Kagura?" Kagome sighed.

He nodded, "I have to go back home. I have stuff to take care of."

"Stuff?"

He lightly kissed Kagome's forehead, "Don't worry about it babe. I'll visit you soon."

He was about to part, but Kagome had grabbed his hand. What had come over her lately? This was not how a proper young lady acted, but she couldn't help it. She loved Kouga and he was about to walk out the door.

"Kagome?"

"Kouga," she seemed angry with this, but tried to remain calm, "this is our last day together. Do you want to go up to my room?"

For a moment he looked as though he was going to consider it, but he shook his head. Something was stopping him from taking her, and she was beginning to think it wasn't love.

"I thought we agreed to take things slow," he frowned letting go, "I don't need sex to keep wanting you."

"So you're not breaking up with me?"

Kouga laughed to himself, "You're looking a little desperate Kagome, but I like it when girls beg for me on their knees."

She frowned before he stroked her cheek, "My heart is still yours. I just need to go off on a few things and I want you to be happy. Just spend some time with yourself."

She nodded. Maybe she did need a little time to herself. She thought about the cocaine she denied and remembered her goals. Not only did she need to fulfill her duty by supporting her family with a good marriage, but she needed to grow up. It would be hard though since she'd found the perfect match just to be separated already. It wasn't fair.

Kouga led her out into the living room staring at the piano as he put his jacket on, "So while I'm gone you can always become a major recording artist and make me jealous with all the guys that will want you."

"I wish," she laughed, "I can play, but my voice is horrible."

"Doubt it," he smiled before kissing her one more time, "give it a try and make your song about the love of your life walking out the door, and then he comes back."

"Sounds kind of corny," she commented.

He rolled his eyes, "Then you have a corny life Kagome. Sorry."

Kouga finally left her after giving her one more glance. Perhaps it was best they took a break from each other. Who knew maybe it would be fun to take a break from being rich and worrying about the status of those she spoke to and wasting her days partying with her 'friends', who hadn't spoken to her since her father's funeral.

Finally some time to herself...

"I'm selling the piano."

Kagome had noticed her brother entered the room, but as much as she loved the piano it wasn't her property and she couldn't take it with her into the hotel.

"You should have a long time ago," she ran her fingers over the keys, "dad bought it for you before I was even born."

"I never touched it or showed up to lessons," Naraku spoke, "but I guess it wasn't a waste for you. You have talent."

"Thanks," she frowned, "not that it will get me anywhere."

"Here take this," he revealed a large box he carried with him downstairs.

It was a brand new keyboard that was probably worth a lot more than the old piano. No one else here played so where did it come from?

Naraku wasn't a man of many words, so he took his leave the moment it was given to her. Any guilt he experienced from allowing Kagura to steal his sister's inheritance was washed away now. Not only did he house them for several months, but perhaps by showing that last gesture of kindness he wouldn't be hated by his own blood.

- - - - - - -

The servants of the small household frowned when it's owner arrived. Sesshoumaru was often silent, but when he was angry it was almost like an aura surrounded him warning everyone to stay away.

"She said that she doesn't want to see anyone," a maid tried to block Sesshoumaru from entering the bedroom.

He simply pushed the girl out of the way, "I pay for this place I shall do as I wish."

"Sesshoumaru," a young woman of no more than 15 gasped when he entered the room.

"Rin," he spoke sternly to the young woman, "am I to understand you refuse to go to the doctor today."

The girl frowned, "Sesshoumaru I'm thankful for everything you've done for me, but I can't do it. I'm not getting an abortion."

"You'll be a ruined woman."

"This isn't the middle ages. Many girls have babies at my age-

"At least they have their man by their side in such a scary time, but yet I see no one is by your side Rin."

"He loves me! He said he had to go to Tokyo and that he would come back-

Sesshoumaru shook his head before turning around and taking his leave, "It's just a fairy tale Rin."

.

.

.

AN: Okay it's been five chapters. I've been updating quite well lately though I'm afraid this might not be my best work. For those who think I might be a little off with my portrayal of Kagome be patient. I just haven't had much room to expand her character because I'm trying to copy the original Jane Austen book scene and story wise and this far in the book my Inuyasha adaptions have been mentioned more than the original characters, but w/e we have like 50 chapters to go.

For those who have read the original book you've probably figured it out now what I'm doing. In the book the mother has three children. The youngest one (Sango in this story) doesn't do much but there are two older sisters who experience their own love and heart break. There is Elinor who is mature and keeps her family together while there is Mary Ann who is childish and doesn't know what's best for her. Rather than throwing another character in I've decided to combine both of these women into Kagome which is why you will see her struggling a lot between being an adult and acting like a child.


	6. The City

Chapter 6

The City

"Home sweet home," Kagome muttered crashing on the couch looking like a zombie.

Kikyo sighed dropping some of their bags on the floor not looking forward to unpacking it all and fitting it in such small surroundings, "What's wrong with you? Thought you were excited about your new life?"

"That was until I found out there was no long distance here! I told Kouga I would call him."

"Mom," Sango then walked in, "there['s no shall side in the pool. Just another pool for babies."

"Enough!" Kikyo snapped at them, "Kagome if Kouga loved you then he will visit. Until then you could either go back to school or you can put a smile on your face and stop complaining. Now put your clothes away."

"Back to school?" she frowned.

As much as she wanted to escape the guilt that came with marrying for money she couldn't see herself graduating ate age 20. She'd dropped out towards the end of sophomore year so it would take a lot of work, that probably wouldn't be needed, if Kouga honestly loved her than he would propose soon.

"If you're going to stay all day you're going to act like a proper lady. New city, so new reputation. I want you in bed by nine every night."

"A curfew? You're serious?"

She nodded, "I'm going to try and work again, so I don't need the few contacts I have left hearing about my daughter who drinks all night long."

"Mom," Kagome sighed, "I don't do that stuff anymore. After I made the decision to drop out of school and become some rich guy's housew-

"Household partner," Kikyo corrected her.

Kikyo wouldn't allow her or her daughter to ever become a housewife. Housewives, in her opinion when it came to high-class society, were nothing but tan blonde bimbos who complained about how difficult their job was when maids the house and the nanny-raised-kids didn't even recognize their mom.

As a household partner, Kikyo was not only invested in every moment of her children's lives, but she was the one who wrote up payroll for all her staff and cooked every night. A household partner adjusted all the finances and made sure to watch all her husband's stocks and investments. Her husband had worked hard so it wasn't fair of her to do otherwise.

"Oh," Kikyo's eyes lit up, "We could bring in some money with- never mind..."

"Thinking about the pink Mercedes you bought with the stock money?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. It got stolen in this very town actually, around when you were three."

"Wow. You just made this place sound very inviting."

Her mother shook her head. It must have already been hard on the girl to feel pressured to marry so young, but she didn't expect her to fall in love. Her and Kouga had only been separated for a few days, so obvious this wasn't healthy.

"I'm going to the car," sighed Kikyo, "a lot of clothes to get."

Kagome stretched when her mother finally took her elave. She was far behind Sango when it came to exploring, but there wasn't much to see. All the walls were white with no pictures, just a few pieces of paper saying they would be fined if they smoked in here. There were only two bedrooms and one bathroom, but she didn't even want to think about it.

All that, however, was wiped from her mind the second she stepped foot on to the balcony. It was a beautiful view of the city while the sun was setting in the background. She'd never been here even though her former home was so close. Before she never thought Tokyo could compare to Rome or Egypt, but there was something about this place.

Maybe she was finally accepting that this place would be home for a while.

"When is Kouga coming?" Sango asked tilting her head.

Kagome didn't frown this time at the mention of his name, "His off enjoying himself without me so I'll do the same. Tell mom I'm going out."

Kagome had reached for her purse before stopping. She didn't have any money, so it wasn't like she could go check out the mall or the club scene. The moment she remembered that she had nothing to her name she felt like she was destined to be isolated to this apartment for the rest of her days.

GO FOR A WALK YOU PREPPY IDIOT!

It took a few seconds for Kagome to mentally inform herself of how dense she was. It was the beauty of this city that made her want to go out, so why not experience it? Having money never changed her need for it. She always wanted more than she had, but maybe with nothing she could just enjoy the scenery.

"Mom Kagome is going out," Sango repeated when Kikyo came back in.

"Not without supervision," Kikyo grumbled as she returned with a few more bags, "things are going to be different here. You're not running around the city alone."

"Mom! I told you I'm done with drinking for good."

Kikyo was to never know about the cocaine and other drugs.

"It's still not going to happen. The city is nice, but not safe. Not safe at all..."

What Kikyo was getting at was that since Kagome was this far with Kouga she couldn't risk being spotted at a bar hooking up with another guy. There was also a possibility someone like her could easily be captured and sold in human trafficking.

"I just want to walk! Can I do that?"

"Not without an escort young lady," a newcomer came into the conversation, "It's quite improper."

Kikyo smiled as her cousin Kaede walked in to greet them to her complex. Kagome didn't recognize her relative, but still spoke with rudeness.

"Escort? We don't live in the middle ages or olden days. It's the future and a girl can walk down the street."

"Calling me old?" Kaede glared, "all I know is that back in my day women acted proper, and that was back in the day before all these sex slave trades and lude heiress behavior was always being reported. It would do you well to learn from the past Miss. Higurashi if you intend to be married before the year is out."

Great. So everyone knew about her goal. Why not start acting like she was living in the past? It wouldn't be long before someone arranged her into a marriage anyway with the rate everyone knew about her dilemma.

"Now," Kaede continued, "I came here to welcome you three to my home, and I will provide you with anything you need-

"Is there internet access here, maybe I can borrow a laptop and-"

Kikyo was about to quiet Kagome again, but Kaede beat her to it.

"Hush girl. No we don't have internet access here. If you want to get in contact with your beloved Kouga you'll write a letter, like we did in the 'olden days'. Now as I was saying, the hotel staff and my many regular guest would love to meet you three. Dinner will be served every night at six and I expect you all there, even the mouthy daughter."

Kagome sighed. She didn't know what was more depressing. The fact that they would probably be showed off and pitied in front of complete strangers or that everyone knew she was desperately pining over Kouga.

"We would love to," Kikyo smiled before pinching Kagome's shoulder.

"Yes thanks for inviting us," Kagome nodded to Kaede though none of it was meant.

Kaede just nodded back before taking her leave. When she heard that the oldest Higurashi daughter was planning on finding support in a husband she thought she would be more 'proper'. The old woman didn't want to think of herself as a professional matchmaker, but with two big similar personalities like that of Kagome and Kagura's brother that relationship wouldn't last long.

Sesshoumaru would be visiting soon...

A few hours with him and Kagome would definitely be forced to grow up and stop acting like a child...

Author's Note: :'( I'm trying, but I promise this fic will get so much better when Sesshoumaru enters the story, because like Kaede thought, he will make her become more mature very quick.

I got a bad review, definitely not a flame, because it made really good points that I even I am aware of (on Dokuga not ), about the way Kagome acts. -_-' I've been writing Inuyasha fanfics for many a year a now and I inform you I know how to portray Kagome, but I saw this story as an opportunity to do something different.

I write fanfics because I love writing, but I really suck at character development. Kagome is what I call a generic mary-sue (sorry Kags but it's true :'( ) so I use her for great practice because there is always things about her personality I can easily manipulate. I've had nice, innocent, virgin Kagome in my stories a lot, but to challenge myself I decided to work backwards. Now we have an insecure Kagome who has a bad record of partying too much, who believes that if she doesn't have sex with men like Kouga than they won't think much of her. Now my mission is to change that Kagome into the one we all know and love :D

Oh and due to me always being busy with college lately and still wanting to write fanfics I have been producing these a bit too fast, and I think it's time I invest in a beta reader. So please message me at , or if you're on Dokuga hit me up there so we can work something out if you are interested. If you hate how this story is going just become my beta and force me to quit sucking :D


	7. Sesshoumaru

Chapter 7

Sesshoumaru

For once Kagome was happy to be cut off from the internet and her cell phone. The gossip about her in these hallways were already becoming too hard to deal with. Three weeks had gone by since the move, and yet still no word from Kouga. Not even a single letter had come for her, so everyone had already decided that Kagome Higurashi was officially single and still poor.

"Just write to him again," Kikyo suggested as Kagome struggled to find a nice evening dress for tonight.

Every night they'd been requested to eat with Kaede and her family, and it was always the same. The family would have a dry conversation about how the hotel business was doing, and then Kaede would lecture Kagome about what she was doing wrong in her life. It was a vicious circle, but perhaps everyone was right about her. After all, Kouga had lost interest quick even after claiming to love her.

Tonight would be different though, and Kagome had been dreading it. The dinner tonight would be a formal occasion, which was often the unspoken penalty for being rich. It was full of fake smiles, boring business talk, and the overall lie everyone lived pretending they were a perfect family when all along their relationships had been created from deception and the need to cover something up. She would have to suffer all of this again, but this time she didn't have a mansion to return to at the end of the day to lift her spirits.

"It's already bad enough that I've been pining over him for the past three weeks," Kagome spoke with no expression as she picked out a nice pair of heels, "the last thing I need is someone to talk about how desperate I am sending another letter. Maybe if I had a cell and could text him that would be a different story."

"Please be patient with me Kagome, I'm doing my best."

Kagome nodded, "I know mom. I'm sorry, but hey at least I'm not drunk on the floor with little vodka bottles all around."

"Wow what a great accomplishment you've made," Kikyo spoke sarcastically, "I guess baby steps is needed when it comes to you, but what I want to know is if you would consider yourself single again?"

She shook her head, "We love each other mom. I can't just dump a guy because he hasn't returned a letter. Text messaging and Myspace is practically his only line of conversation, so he probably hasn't seen the letter."

"I'm happy you have a lot of faith in him, but it ruins Kaede's plans. She invited some nice men over who want to meet you."

"I won't dump Kouga, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to do a little flirting to set up a rebound."

As much as she loved Kouga she needed something to do rather than talk about weddings and children with other women while eating some weird French cuisine that she'd probably hate.

"Always smile always stay interested," she told herself the rules as she fixed her makeup that would look wonderful with her little red dress.

- - - - - - - - -

"Nothing in this world has changed," Sesshoumaru told himself as he put a file back down on the table.

The male gender was often labeled the most violent and foolish of the two, but yet all were aware that no matter how advanced technology got or how much society changed there were still customs that would never go out of style.

The women of his social circle were fooled into thinking they lived in a nice fair world, but that was because they only surrounded themselves with material possessions and friends that could easily be replaced . Little did they know they were nothing more than baby factories and caregivers that could be obtained at a certain price.

"That is really the only attractive unmarried girl who will be attending dinner tonight," Kaede told him, "besides her mother. I can get a file on her if you want."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. If he had to pick a woman for himself than he would go for the young girls. They could be molded into what he wanted while widows, like Kikyo Higurashi, would always be stuck in their ways. It was rather harsh of him to dismiss Kikyo so quickly considering he himself had also lost a spouse.

"I will give Kagome a chance tonight," he spoke, "but other than that I cannot be bothered. She looks like nothing more than a stupid party girl with no reputation to offer my family name let alone money."

Kaede nodded, "Even when the head of the family was alive their fortune was still beneath yours, but still it's a good family that needs help so look her over. She might not have the best manners, but at least she's not cutting up her body for bigger breast or being some whore to a celebrity just for the press."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the girl's picture one more time, "Perhaps she could still work out. She is unattached?"

"Are you aware of the Urashima family? The one with the washed up model? The oldest son was dating Kagome, but hasn't communicated with her since the move."

"Doesn't matter. When it comes to girls like Kagome, which I still haven't decided if I'm interested or not, it's all just an auction and the Urashimas can't compete with me."

Kaede nodded as they made their way to the dining room. There were rules when it came to formal engagements such as this, and Sesshoumaru considered himself above them. While his peers conversed about real estate and the economy he remained in the corner with the usual uninterested look on his face. The only time these fools shut up was when Kikyo Higurashi and her two daughters walked into the room. Right away they moved to pull out the chairs for the ladies so they could sit down.

By introducing himself to Kagome the thirty-year-old stock broker was making it obvious that he would be placing his bid in this unspoken auction for Higurashi's hand in marriage, and he could have it for all Sesshoumaru cared.

"No thank you," Sesshoumaru told Kaede after he glanced at Kagome.

The girl looked like a whore with her short dress, red lipstick, and high heels. She needed to be on a street corner where she belonged rather than finding a husband here amongst gentlemen, who earned their living.

Kaede also thought Kagome's appearance was a bit too much, "It's hard to judge her just by appearance Sesshoumaru. She is younger and women these days are so self-conscious of their appearance that rather than attracting others with a good personality they throw around sex as though it was bait."

"Nice observation," Sesshoumaru scowled, "but I doubt it with this one."

"So you're returning to the business?" one of the men made sure to ask Kikyo hoping to get into her good grace so they could get to her daughter.

Kagome's fake smile quickly ended by that point. Already the boring talk of the business world was starting and she was forced to drift away into her own thoughts again.

"Wine, miss Higurashi?"

Kagome looked up at the bottle being offered to her. If she was her old self she would have seductively titled her head to the side and asked for something stronger, but instead she just shook her head no. Staying away from wine would be different, because of all the dinners she was being forced to attend, but she and Kouga made a deal with each other.

"Kagome is a wonderful piano player," her mother randomly brought up, "it's really the only hobby she ever stuck with."

"I'm not that good," she grumbled.

"Just play for us during desert," Kikyo smiled though her daughter could tell there was nothing happy about it.

"Yes Kagome you must," one of the strangers encouraged her.

"I don't want to make your ears bleed."

"Its obvious you have no choice in the matter so just agree to play," Sesshoumaru spoke to the girl for the first time and seemed very annoyed.

Kagome glared at the silver haired individual. What right did he have to make demands of her? This whole time he remained in the corner of the table with a scowl on his face. At least she attempted to make an effort.

"Fine," she whispered able to see the piano from here.

The keys were so clean that they were gleaming at her. They looked like long white teeth that were ready to devour her that moment she got too close.

"Might as well get ready," Kikyo warned her, "desert and more wine is coming, and your on a diet."

Great, now her mom was calling her fat, because before tonight Kagome had no intention of skipping out on cake. Sometimes Kagome didn't blame Kikyo for always putting her on a diet; after all, she had been involved in the fashion world where no one was ever skinny enough and desperate times called for desperate measures, but how many things were going to be taken away from her? First the money, then the booze, and now Kouga and chocolate cake.

She slowly approached the piano with a look of disgust. She'd never played on anything other than her family's piano and the keyboard Naraku bought her. The piece she played was a simple tune and pretty quiet. Her walking across the room in her short dress was all her audience really cared about. A few moments after she began they were already back to talking about work and sports.

Kagome was glad, because now she was able to escape back into the confines of her own little world without interruption.

"Is that all you're capable of?"

The silence was ruined by the silver haired man who'd wandered over here.

"It's all any of you deserve to hear," Kagome replied coldly, "you should go back. You might miss an important conversation about investing in medical if you don't."

"Those men? Maybe I should. Economic talk isn't as dull as that tune you just played."

Not only was his presence at dinner rude, but now she was being challenged.

Finally a little excitement.

"How about this?"

She didn't even touch her sheet music as she began to play a much more complicated melody, Sesshoumaru paid close attention as her fingers flew across the sea of black and white keys.

Before Kagome could react he hovered over her, his own fingers on the instrument. Clearly he had advanced lessons at some point in his life, because he played the same tune, but managed to get more notes in to create a song with much more quality.

"This is the only skill you have to offer the world, and yet you aren't anywhere close to being the best."

Kagome gritted her teeth, "Good for you! You can play music to yourself alone in your room. At least I'm not rude going where I'm not wanted."

Sesshoumaru just scoffed, "The world must not want you then. I've been staying here for a week and not once have you left. You're the one playing piano alone in your room."

"For your information I have plenty of friends back home! I just moved here and I'm not allowed out without company or I'd be out with new friends every night!"

"Doing what? I heard that you don't drink anymore. Hard to imagine anyone dealing with you sober."

"I don't need to be drunk to have friends. It's not like you and your peers over there who use business talk to force themselves into conversations they don't even want to be in."

"I want to see this," Sesshoumaru simply replied.

"See what?"

"Your social life. Tell your mother you're going out into the city. I'll be your escort."

Kagome still wasn't a fan of Sesshoumaru, but the moment he offered to take her outside she smiled. The only images he had of the city was the view from the balcony, and finally she'd be free.

"Lets go," she smirked at him, "I want to see how advanced you are at Guitar Hero."


	8. The Sure Thing

Chapter 8

The Sure Thing

Due to an age difference Kikyo and Kaede didn't always see eye to eye about everything. Kikyo needed her older cousin, because she was her key into networking with the contacts she needed to reenter the work force without turning her family name into something ordinary, but it was difficult with the constant critism she received.

Kaede grew up in a fishing village off the coast, married young to an aspiring business man, and successfully raised three daughters who'd all married. Kikyo was the daughter of a drug addict lawyer, who married into the Higurashi family to escape watching her previous family destroy itself. She had two unruly daughters, and didn't believe in putting any restrictions on them.

It was Kaede's suggestion that led to Kagome being forced to have a curfew and forced to stay indoors, because if steps hadn't been taken Kaede would continue to question if she were a horrible mother or not. Kagome couldn't take the blame for her own mistakes under this roof.

The only thing that the two really agreed about when it came to the oldest Higurashi daughter was that one day she would be married to Sesshoumaru Murashu.

The two didn't do anything other than glare and argue with each other in public, and Kagome still believed she was dating Kouga, but the two were barely seen apart.

"They will have beautiful children," Kaede noted over coffee.

"His a bit older than her," Kikyo responded quite worried about Kagome's next move, "and I think she's just using him to hangout downtown whenever she wants."

Kaede shook her head, "I know Sesshoumaru, he won't let her take advantage of him and its rare that he invests his time into anything that isn't work. They'll be engaged by the end of the month."

"Still seems fishy. She's not his type and they went out last night and she's still not back."

"Back to drinking? Where else would they go that late at night?"

"Making an idiot of myself," Kagome came in yawning looking for her coffee, "worst night ever."

"I thought your mother gave you a curfew," Kaede rose an eyebrow, "going soft already Kikyo?"

"Sesshoumaru seems responsible so she can do what she wants. Not like she has anywhere to be the next morning, so what's wrong Kagome?"

"Sesshoumaru only has one arm," Kagome answered.

"Yes," Kaede responded, "he list it a few years ago in a car accident."

"Did you know mom?"

Kikyo nodded before answering in a mocking tone, "I had an idea when I noticed that one of his arms were fake. You seriously didn't notice?"

She shook her head, "The fake arm looks and acts so real I didn't even notice it when he played the piano."

Or Guitar Hero for that matter.

Last night they went to a gaming bar, something Kagome had never seen before prior to living in Tokyo. Though they'd been hanging out for only a few days a little Guitar Hero to start off the night became a pattern.

"Still on medium?" Kagome smiled stretched her fingers out on the buttons, "get better already so we can play against each other."

It was hard to contain a laugh at the sight of him glaring at the small plastic guitar that he had strapped around him, "This skill doesn't get you anywhere in life therefore it doesn't matter."

"Then why do you keep trying to play? Admit it you just want to be better than me in every way shape and form."

He shook his head, "I just need some entertainment, and since you don't drink this is all we have."

"There is always dance dance revolution."

A small growl erupted from him, "Don't test me. It's rather difficult to get to the orange button when there are only four fingers. It's a different stretch than it is on the piano, but I'll go against you. You barely make it through a song on that level."

Kagome nodded ready for a challenge as she went into multi-player.

Sesshoumaru was still unsure about Kagome Higurashi and what to do with her. She was indeed entertaining to him and not a drunk skank like he thought she would be, but was she right for him? There was no question about it, that if he wanted to marry Kagome would it happen with no bumps in the road, but could she take care of his household and future children?

Still, there was something about her that told him she would be his sure thing.

"It will be left up to fate," he told himself.

Guitar Hero would solve everything for him. If she managed to beat him, which was highly possible since she had more experience on him on a higher level, it meant that he would have to continue his search for a bride, but if he could beat her than destiny demanded he make her his.

"What song?" she asked moving through the list.

"I don't care," he muttered not really being a fan of any of the music on this damn game.

"Freebird it is," Kagome cheered selecting the song for the whole purpose of torturing Sesshoumaru during the longest song in the game.

He rolled his eyes, because this had been the third time she did this, but that only gave him more of a chance. Already the stupid orange button was causing trouble for him as he was already missing notes, but Kagome was doing the same just because she was bad.

"So when did you learn how to play this stupid game?" he asked.

"A lot of parties," Kagome made that clear.

Kagome still had a thing for Kouga, and hadn't given up on him yet. She didn't even think about Sesshoumaru as an option at all for right now, he was her escort and gaming partner, so she never felt compelled to lie or change anything about herself around him.

"How hard do you party?" he continued to ask slowly recovering his score and getting some star power to later activate.

Within this long song Kagome told him everything. She told him about the reputation she managed to create for herself and all the things she did to live up to it by drinking her nights away and once in a while doing whatever drug was offered to her. After talking about all the dark stuff she managed to lighten it up with telling him her goals to stay sober and live her life that way until some money came in.

"You don't seem sober," he noted when her score began to fall really bad, "your almost done Higurashi."

She started to get really angry as he was finally beating her, and at a higher level than he was used to. There was a reason Kagome hadn't played too many games in her life before her party days, and that was because she was a really bad sport.

"STOP IT!" she kept yelling as she tried to keep focused to get into the lead again.

He smiled when he lifted his guitar to activate his star power, which led to her not having a chance against him, and they were approaching the end of the game. He was beating her at one of the hardest songs at a level he'd never played, so it looked like Kagome Higurashi was destined to be his.

"NOT FAIR!" she pouted when he won before she hit him in the arm.

It was almost like all the sound in the room stopped when the clank of an artificial arm hitting the ground could be heard.

"It was embarrassing," Kagome pouted to Kikyo, "me and my stupid sportsmanship ruins everything."

"It's a really expensive arm," Kikyo glared, "all I can say is that you better not have broke it? That thing is state of the art, I don't even know if it can be replaced."

"How much it costs is all you can think about? Mom I think I quit this whole socialite thing, and I'm ready to go work in a drive-thru for the rest of my life! Anyone there that I was close to making friends with now knows how stupid the Higurashi's are. See ya whatever reputation we had left!"

Kikyo rolled her eyes, "Stop being over dramatic. What happened next? That doesn't explain where you've been this whole time."

"I walked home and got lost."

Kaede almost spit out her coffee, "He left you? That doesn't seem like Sesshoumaru."

She shook her head, "I pretty much ran away I was so embarrassed, and I- uh...got lost."

Kagome didn't even tell her family the true story about what happened, but only a half truth. Indeed after slipping away from Sesshoumaru due to embarrassment she attempted to walk home. Her escort was fully aware she never had cash in her pocket, and therefore always paid for everything without ever expecting a thank-you, so there was no chance when it came to getting a taxi.

"Look at this slut," a clearly intoxicated man from the bar laughed as he followed her, "I know why she is wearing a skirt that short."

He wasn't even talking to anyone, but she knew she was in trouble. She reached for her apartment key forgetting that she she no longer had a heavy key chain filled with car and liquor cabinet keys. Still she put it between her finger incase she was forced to defend herself.

Indeed the moment he grabbed her ass she turned around and attempted to jab her key into his chest, but he grabbed her wrist before anything could be done.

"Stupid slut," he slurred, "Its your job to get me laid slut."

She struggled for a moment, but he overpowered her and she remained in shock as she was pressed up against the wall. She couldn't move as he attempted to rip her clothes off.

"What the fuck!"

The man was then on the ground holding his head after being struck. Sesshoumaru stood above him holding his arm, which had been used as a weapon. After giving a moment to recover Kagome quickly followed him away, but they didn't speak to each other. He even took her out to get some coffee, because he could tell she wasn't quite herself at the moment. Not only had she allowed herself to be taken advantage of so easy, but after Sesshoumaru pistol whipped the man with his an artifical arm everyone was talking about it.

Sesshoumaru left Kagome be thinking that she was in shock from almost being raped, but to her it wasn't that big of a deal. She was saved therefore she should be thankful rather than worry about what could have been, but now she was scared hoping her family wouldn't find out about this because it was probably her fault. She shouldn't have been out here this late wearing these skimpy clothing. It was all her fault.

What she didn't know was that none of this had affected Sesshoumaru's opinion on her. He still planned on marrying this girl, because she was focused on her goals and overall a good person. There were a few childish things about her that he could do without, but that wouldn't take long for him to correct.

"Please don't get lost again," Kikyo whispered meaning it was serious, "that's all I ask of you, and don't ruin things with Sesshoumaru."

Kagome rose an eyebrow, but had no time to process that as she struggled to get back to her room into her bed. Her mother thought she planned on hooking up with Sesshoumaru? All she really wanted from him was for he to be her close friend in a new city, which wouldn't last long since he was only here on business.

She shook her head. It couldn't happen...

Sesshoumaru was ten years older than her, which wasn't a stretch when it came to marrying for money, but she was already giving up freedom so the compromise would be someone her own age, and he was just...

Kagome fell into her twin bed and slowly closed her eyes. Her and Sesshoumaru would never happen.

.

.

.

AN: Sorry for those of you who aren't familiar with the game Guitar Hero and didn't understand the terms used, but due to reviews I got from the last chapter I felt compelled to write in a scene and I think it worked out. Now if someone once to be my best friend for life I, TamashaToko, challenge all you fanartist to draw me a picture of Sesshoumaru playing guitar hero. You'll get a plug in an upcoming chapter and I'll promote you in any way possible :D


	9. Inuyasha

Chapter 9

Inuyasha

"Where is Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked curiously as went back to bouncing her ball.

Kagome rolled her eyes wondering why everyone cared about Sesshoumaru's whereabouts. He wasn't exactly the friendliest man in the world, and they weren't anywhere close to being a couple. Kouga was her boyfriend, so shouldn't they've been doing the same as her and asking where he was?

"He went back home," Kagome said, "his work here is done even though I've never seen him doing anything other than annoying me."

"So you're going to stay home now? Mom said you can't go out without a friend."

She glared at her little sister, "Mom also said to remind you that you're adopted anytime you stick your nose into my business."

Her sister glared, "My dad is dead, so I can do whatever I want because its my way of acting out."

"You went to one meeting with a grief counselor and you think you can talk your way out of everything."

"Kagome be nice to your sister," Kikyo came into the room with a few boxes and a nice green handbag.

"A Gucci purse?" Kagome questioned, "how'd you steal that out from under Kagura's nose?"

"It's a knockoff," she smiled, "I got you one as well, but speaking of that bitch I think she's running her mouth about me. I can't get anything. It doesn't matter though. We have our health and I got a job sewing and replicating these designs for the fake handbags."

"Isn't that kind of trashy?"

"Is turning your cell phone back on trashy?"

"No."

"Glad we agree, and since all this stuff is underground no one will find out about it so our reputation is saved."

Kagome nodded as she went on to the balcony and looked out into the city. Though she didn't care for Sesshoumaru in the way everyone thought she did her days would be long and boring without him.

"Mom come on," Kagome wined, "there has to be something free to do out there, and I can take Sango and make a day of it. I just have to get out of this apartment!"

"After you got lost a few nights ago? And this time you plan on losing your sister with you?"

Kagome convinced her by revealing that though there was no service Sango's phone still had GPS on it and they would be fine. With a digital map in one hand and a knock off purse in the other Kagome took off to find a museum or something.

"Do I have to be like you?" Sango asked her sister as they went to look at local artwork.

"What do you mean?"

"All mom and Kaede talk about is who you're going to marry. Will I be the same?"

"You? Sango, the girl who runs through the yard in bare feet with snakes in her hand? Doubt it."

"What if a guy ask me?"

"Punch him," Kagome simply said, "who needs a man anyway? They're all worthless?"

Kouga was, of course, on Kagome's mind again. She was going to give a few more days before somehow sending a message, and if there was no response it was over. It would hurt because she didn't take the confession of love too lightly, but she had to keep herself on the market. Obviously he wasn't interested and she wouldn't continue to be the desperate girl.

"Stay in school," Kagome simply told Sango, "I know the public school isn't too fun, but a diploma is a diploma."

"Kagome," Sango called out a while after her hand was let go.

"The way me and mom live is pathetic Sango and you have to break the cycle."

"Kagome!"

By the time Sango's urgent warning reached Kagome's ears it was too late. Kagome had wondered out into the street thinking the light was green. Needless to say a car had been racing in her direction and stopped too late. The impact wasn't fatal, but it sent Kagome rolling over the hood and back on to the pavement. It had happened so fast that before she knew it she was looking up at the sky feeling pain surge through her body.

"No one touch her," commanded a stern voice.

Before blacking out she saw a familiar pair of golden eyes. Despite her unwillingness to be with Sesshoumaru he did manage to save her a lot.

- - - - - - - - -

"If I were you I'd close my eyes," a male voice commanded Kagome the moment she found herself back in the apartment, "your mom is threatening to kill you."

"Stupid girl," she indeed heard Kikyo in the other room, "what if it was something worse? We don't have health insurance and what if something had happened to Sango?"

Kagome shut her eyes tightly again, "Good advice. So who are you?"

"Inuyasha," he simply said, "someone who was driving by minding his own business when some stupid girl decided to run out in the middle of the street on a green light. Is that a good introduction?"

"Hey I didn't see any cars when I crossed," Kagome was up now and ready to plead her case, "and the shopping center wasn't surrounded by sidewalks or anything like that so how was I suppose to know I was going out into the road. It's the city's fault."

"It's your fault for not using your eyes idiot."

Kagome was ready to go off on him until she got a good look at Inuyasha. His eyes were almost the same color as Sesshoumaru's, but they had a warmer look to them. Overall he was pretty hot and the bad boy look on his face did him justice.

"Kagome if I were you I wouldn't say one word!" Kikyo glared when she noticed her daughter was up, "this is the last time I trust you out alone."

"I wouldn't trust you either," Inuyasha wasn't helping.

Since she was in the presence of a stranger Kikyo quickly mined her manners and cast a smile at the newcomer, "So Inuyasha I don't believe I have thanked you enough. Can you stay for dinner?"

Inuyasha shook his head, "I have an appointment in an hour."

"An hour is a long time," Kagome quickly said.

It was hard to explain, but Kagome didn't want her savior to leave despite the unsettled argument about what she was doing in the middle of the street. When she set eyes on him all thoughts about Kouga quickly left her.

"Are you single?"

"Kagome mind your manners! What kind of question is that?"

Inuyasha just smirked almost reminding her of Kouga in a way, "Really Kagome you should mind your manners. If you want me that bad you can wait until tomorrow. I do have to check up on you after all."

She laughed, "I would think so since you tried to run me over."

" Last time I checked jay walking is a crime- uh, Kagome was it?"

She nodded, her spirits being lifted up as he walked out of the room, because she knew he would return.

"Mom."

"Idiot child?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Kagome no-

"Mom-

"You said that about Kouga, and look what happened. He hasn't written or attempted to call or do anything. You need to stop falling head over heels for these young men and go for the ones that care about your wellbeing."

"He brought me home didn't he?"

"After running you over."

"It was my fault."

Kikyo shook her head at the girl. She'd only known Inuyasha for a few seconds, and already her attitude was doing a complete 360. After all, since when did Kagome take responsibility for her foolish actions?

"Kagome," Kikyo sat on the couch wondering when her daughter would notice that her leg was in a cast, "I'm just looking out for you."

"And I've been looking out for this family. I have to marry a good guy in order to save our family name, and if I have to do that I'm at least going to marry a guy close to my own age that I'm attracted to."

"I know. That would be a fair trade off, but when I seen you with Sesshoumaru you smiled a lot and acted more responsible, and I'm afraid that if you get with someone like Inuyasha you-

"Will act my own age? I've been being responsible, and I've stopped drinking and everything, but it's not getting me anywhere!"

"Your acting impatient."

"Well I- Kaede!"

Kikyo's cousin had walked in at that moment to invite them to coffee, and looked shocked by Kagome's yelling.

"Yes girl?" she asked curiously.

"Do you know an Inuyasha?"

Kaede frowned before sitting down, "Sesshoumaru's brother? Yes he comes into the city once a year."

So that explained why they almost looked alike. Kagome smiled at it though. Maybe it was a sign. Maybe Sesshoumaru's purpose in her life was to get her ready for meeting Inuyasha, who would probably become the love of her life and eventually her husband. Perhaps she wasn't acting rational by already wanting to be with this stranger forever, but her heart wanted what it wanted.

"It's a sign," she made sure to tell her mother, "me and Inuyasha are meant to be."

"Kaede yell at her or something," Kikyo sighed, "she is already thinking of her wedding with this Inuyasha guy."

Kaede shook her head. This would cause trouble.

"First we take the girl's pain killers away," she announced making Kagome realize what bad of shape she is, "they are making her light headed."

Kaede hoped that it was indeed the pills Kagome was on that was making her act so irrational. Sesshoumaru had gone back home to tie up some loose ends before coming back to propose to Kagome. It wouldn't have been a problem at all if she had fallen for some other guy, because like Sesshoumaru said before he had no competition, but his brother could cause problems. Especially since there was a rumor going around that Inuyasha had done something so terrible Sesshoumaru no longer considered himself related to the fiend.


	10. To Be Loved

Chapter 10

To be Loved

Sesshoumaru had been nothing more than a temporary companion.

Kouga was a thing of the past.

It was Inuyasha who now held Kagome's hand in public, and the Higurashi family hoped it stayed that way.

Of course Kikyo thought her daughter was nuts when she claimed Inuyasha was love at first sight, but now she saw this man almost running her daughter over as a blessing in disguise. Though Kaede had raved about Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been content with him Kikyo doubted there was much room in that relationship for love. Not only would Inuyasha be an ideal choice for a husband, but he was the same age and had more in common with her.

"He doesn't have money of his own," Kaede would constantly remind Kikyo, "his mother passed away a few years ago and never established a trust fund. Before her passing Inutashio had already gone back to Sesshoumaru's mother so custody of Inuyasha went to his wealthy aunt. His never worked a day in his life."

Kikyo didn't care, "Well if his aunt hasn't cut him off yet than his not going to get cut off. Half of the wealth is his mother's so morally he'd be entitled to it."

"Morally, but not legally. Your daughter needs something more stable than that."

Meanwhile, Kagome, who'd been unable to walk the past couple of days due to injury, was freaking out about her wardrobe again. She hated being poor, because a lot of these clothes Inuyasha had already seen her in. She hated to repeat.

"I like the blue dress," Sango commented walking past.

"Gross," Kagome commented, "everyone knows polka dots make people look fat. Maybe jeans and I'll just wear this sweater again claiming to be cold."

"Who cares? You can't go outside so no one will see you. It's just clothes."

"It does matter," she declared, "I have to date certain kind of guys and those guys come from the same world as us. Everyone knows only losers wear the same outfit twice in a row. I didn't date Kouga long enough to have to worry about this, and I'd hate to gross Inuyasha out with the same dresses."

"If he likes you than he won't care," the little sister interjected, "and what about Sesshoumaru? He didn't care about what you wore."

"Sesshoumaru doesn't notice stuff like that, but guys do. If a hot bad boy like Inuyasha was seen with me and my crummy clothes it could hurt his reputation."

"That's stupid."

"Sango you're not helping go away."

"No. This is my room!"

Part of Kagome wished her little sister could stay innocent forever and not have to deal with selling herself for money, but another part wanted her to grow up already. All she ever did was run around the house screaming and pointing out the obvious.

"Inuyasha is here," Sango said when the door was knocked on.

"Go stall him," Kagome grabbed her crutches, "I still have to do my hair."

"He doesn't care."

"Sango just-

"I really don't care," Inuyasha barged into the room.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, "I could have been naked."

He shrugged.

"Why do I ever bother? You never listen."

"Does it matter?"

"I hate this!" Sango shouted before leaving the room, "you two are so annoying together."

A few moments of silence went by before Kagome smiled, "Thanks for getting rid of her. For someone who acts like a bad ass you really do wear on people's nerves."

Inuyasha smirked before sitting on the bed and looking up at the ceiling, "You need to do something about this room. Where are the plasma screens and mirrors on the ceiling?"

She glared while brushing her hair, "I don't think Kaede would be happy about that."

"Fuck that hag. Come here already. I don't care about your hair, and if that twerp wasn't running around I could care less about your clothes."

He stood up and grabbed her by the waist. He was a bit inconsiderate of her as he sat her next to him on the bed without thinking about her leg. Still she rested her head on his shoulder relying on the pain medication to get her through. Though Inuyasha often acted like a horny jerk most of the time, but generally he was a good person who would wait until she was ready to be with him in every way possible. It wouldn't be much longer though since her life pretty much revolved around him by this point.

"You're so hot," Inuyasha whispered into her ear, "and luckily for you so am I."

She laughed, "Lay off horn dog. I planned on leaving this hotel today."

"Do it later. I don't want to be seen with a gimp and then explain it's because my girlfriend is an idiot who walked into moving traffic."

"Let it go already. I'm a country girl not use to this whole traffic thing."

"I forgive you for being stupid," he kissed her shoulder, "we'll go out, but first..."

Sitting on the bedside table was some soda and cups while he removed a bottle from his pocket.

"I raided the mini-bar."

Kagome smiled as she took the drink that was offered to her. She'd gone back to drinking and all because last week when he offered her some and she refused he thought it was a joke. Inuyasha brought her back into her old world where she was expected to behave a certain way, and that meant being sober only when it was necessary.

"So what do you want to do today?" Inuyasha asked, "have you ever even been into the city?"

"Yeah me and Sesshoumaru hung out around this video game bar. It was pretty cool."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "My brother doesn't play games and only children do that stuff at night rather than having a good time."

He kissed her shoulder, "We aren't children are we Kagome?"

"No," Kagome responded nervously, "still it was fun, and you don't give your brother enough credit."

Inuyasha sighed before separating himself from her and standing up. He wasn't a fan of the fact that his new conquest knew who his half-brother was.

"Did you sleep with him?" Inuyasha asked in a serious tone.

"What?" Kagome almost asked with a laugh before seeing that he was serious, "of course not. We weren't dating. Just friends."

"Friends?" he almost snorted, "you'd be the first. Has he ever even mentioned me?"

She shook her head.

"I'm not his brother anymore. Well really I never was since I don't really know him. He doesn't acknowledge me and I fucking hate him."

"Uh, okay?"

"What I'm saying is that there really isn't a connection between us, so you don't have to compare us."

Kagome frowned, "I've never compared you two. I don't care if you're related or not. You're here and Sesshoumaru isn't."

Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace again.

"Listen Kagome I know I kid around a lot and act like an idiot, but I really like you and I don't want to mess this up."

"I know I just-

"I love your smell," he confessed to her, "and before the car accident I noticed you walking. At first you seemed like a normal girl, but then I noticed how you walked and talked to your little sister. I've been with a lot of girls before and-

"Stop," Kagome said out of nowhere.

What was wrong with her? The old Kagome would have ate up all of this while requesting a few more drinks, but she took the time to analyze every word. Kouga had said something similar before declaring that he loved her.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, "Kagome? Kagome!"

"I can't believe it," she told herself as she sat back down with tears perking from her eyes, "Inuyasha I'm sorry. Can you please wait for me."

HE shook his head as he sat next to her, "You're crying."

"I'm sick of pretending," she told herself, "I mean I can't help it. It's who I am."

"Who are you?"

"This girl who talks about her clothes and hair while looking for guys. It sounds like a generic description of a preppy dead brain girl, but thats who I am. There is nothing special about me."

He shook his head, "Where is this coming from all of a sudden? Sure you like clothes and other stupid girl stuff, but the difference is you're Kagome and you're not some stupid blonde on TV. You're real. You're crying after all."

"I'm crying because I hurt!" Kagome declared, "my dad is dead, and the first thing my family talked to me about was what I had to do if we got nothing in the will. No one asked me how I was doing. Since I was a stupid rich girl everyone just assumed I only saw my father as a bank card. I have an older brother I could have gotten a chance to know at the funeral, but because of what Kagura did with the money I was expected to treat him like the enemy. Because I act a certain way people see me a certain way and I have to do what is expected of me. I giggle and talk about boys because it's what people want from me when inside I'm miserable.

After the funeral I met someone like you. He came off as a jerk at first but he became someone I could tell all of this to. He told me I was special like you just attempted, but the moment he was free of me he never called or anything. It felt like he threw me away and I can't go through that again. It's not fair."

"Kagome," Inuyasha said before kissing her on the lips and looking into her chocolate eyes, "I'll never leave you."

She tried to wipe her tears, "How can I trust you?"

"You can't. I could be lying, but what if I'm not? Lets say I am completely in love with you, but because I'm an idiot and you're insecure you decide to hurt me before I can hurt you. I mean who cares right? I don't heave my own money, so you can find better. You go out with another man so I can walk in on you two and be devastated. Doing something that cruel would make you feel good wouldn't it? A good way to protect yourself from heart break."

"I wouldn't do that."

"But I expect you to, and if you don't do what's expected of a stupid rich girl when it comes to being a good person or not I guess you're not a stupid rich girl. You're just Kagome, a stupid regular girl who cares about hair and make-up and not cheating on Inuyasha.

She laughed, "That description is pretty accurate. You know what?"

"What?" he asked hoping she wasn't going to cry again.

Kagome just smiled, "I think you're the type of guy I could love. How does that sound?"

He smirked, "Sounds Perfect."


	11. Attachments

Chapter 11

Attachments

For right now Kaede had decided to leave the oldest Higurashi daughter alone, which meant she was back to basics. This hotel was not the best when it came to cable and free highspeed internet, but it was the formal affairs that gave it its five star rating. Every week this season had become a red carpet event, and as a guest in Kaede's home Kikyo was expected to attend every one of them.

Though this use to be her life, Kikyo hated being here. Already the celebrity housewives were in the bathroom giggling about how she'd worn the same designer heels to three parties in a row now. At least she'd received compliments about her hand bags, which no one had found out were a product of her new shady career. Another plus was that Kagome no longer had a care in the world since she started attending these events with Inuyasha.

At first Kagome was just as annoyed with these events due to the lack of clothing and reputation, but then Kikyo forbade Inuyasha from hanging around their room, so now she enjoyed every minute she spent down here in the grand ball room. Though she and Inuyasha were dancing in a group of at least another hundred people they seemed to be in their own little world.

"I hate being here," Inuyasha noted his deep eyes focused on her, "but I guess it's worth it for you."

"You guess?" Kagome frowned.

He chuckled before leaning forward and nipping on her neck a little, "You know I'm kidding. When is your mom going to stop being a bitch?"

"It's Sango's fault. I guess they are both annoyed because we are getting too corny."

"Well...maybe we can start doing something that involves a little less talk."

His hands traveled down her shoulders before reaching towards her zipper. She pushed his hand away. Even though her goals of no drinking and partying had gone to hell she was trying her best not to make this relationship move too fast. It was impossible to figure out how long she would last though, because she was so in love with him by this point, and she knew he felt something for her as well.

"When?" he asked.

"When it's time."

"Which is?"

"You're ruining everything by talking," she put her head on his shoulder during a slow song, "you do make things corny."

He laughed as they continued to dance and Kikyo watched them from a safe distance. She was happy that Kagome was smiling again, but there was something about Inuyasha that rubbed her the wrong way. They looked cute together, but she didn't see those two getting married.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a gruff voice.

Kikyo looked up at the man who wished to sit next to her. It was Sesshoumaru, the older brother who'd been unable to keep Kagome's interest. She quickly moved her knock-off purse out of the way and motioned for him to take a seat. Though he didn't seem to be too talkative she hoped that maybe she could get a few answers out of him. She doubted she could change Kagome's mind about him, but maybe she could find out more about Inuyasha. Why didn't Sesshoumaru consider him a brother anymore?

"How are you doing Sesshoumaru?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

Of course, no answer.

It wasn't needed though- she noticed by the way his eyes were burning holes into the happy couple on the dance floor.

That stupid bitch, he thought to himself. He'd been so close to arranging a marriage between himself and her just so she could throw it all away like this. He should have been grateful. He'd been a fool to think to think there was any depth to her and she was no different than all the other party whores he could easily take. Her involving herself with Inuyasha showed she was just another idiot throw-away girl, and her actions stopped him from making a costly mistake.

If that was true, than why did he keep staring at her? Why couldn't he get her off of his mind?

"When Kagome's father was alive," was an odd thing for him to start a conversation with, "you were his second wife, correct?"

Normally Kikyo would be lost for words with such a question, but when Sesshoumaru asked a question it felt like a life or death situation.

"Yes," she answered slowly, "his first wife died."

"Did he love her?"

"I wouldn't know."

"You should. If he didn't talk about her than it was a loveless marriage. If he kept pictures of her and thought about her on your wedding than I would assume he cared about her."

"He loved her then," she gave an answer to relieve her of the pressure this was cuasing, "he never paid much attention to Naraku, but he never sold her cars or personal belongings."

"Maybe that's why Kagome is the way she is."

She got a little defensive, "What about my daughter?"

He shook his head not knowing how to convey it with words. It went back to the night when Kagome almost found herself raped in the alleyway. After he took care of her attacker with his fake arm he sat down her over a cup of coffee.

"What are you going to do with your life?" his eyes had moved towards her once they sat down.

"I don't know," Kagome answered not wanting to say out loud that her current goal was to find a husband to support her family, that and after what happened she wasn't much for conversation.

"Liar," he quickly delcared, "no one goes through life with no plan. Why did you move into a hotel?"

Though it should've been obvious to their community that when a family like hers moved into a temporary home all females were up for auction it was still rude to declare poverty out loud.

After being called a liar Kagome didn't care about the rules.

"I'm sure you already know. Nothing was left for us in the will, not a dime. I can either get a job and throw my family off of the social map or marry someone who will take care of me."

"No college?"

She frowned, "I choose this when I skipped school. You can stop judging me now. I know, I'm a stupid gold digger."

"Not really," his reply was unexpected, "it's what your family is use to and the chances of you three surviving under normal conditions is slim. You're protecting your family when some do it for greed."

Still no smile, "I'm doing it for the right reasons, but I don't feel...well..."

"Human?"

"Yeah, which is why I want to make an attempt to find someone I love. I want the marriage to be real and last."

"Divorces are natural," he told her, "and can sometimes be another source of income."

She shook her head, "I think if enough is put into a relationship it can last."

Sesshoumaru almost allowed himself to chuckle at that."

She frowned, "Or am I wrong?"

"Who is responsible for nurturing relationships? In your perfect world is it up to both parties or the working husband, who takes the blame for every little thing that goes wrong?"

Kagome withdrew a little. It was possible that he was just throwing in a random comment, but it was obvious he'd been divorced. Just great. She liked Sesshoumaru a lot, but he couldn't work. He was probably bitter from the last woman he dealt with and that meant a great deal of his money was going to alimony, and possibly child support.

Sesshoumaru noticed her reaction, "She's dead. She died a while ago from a drug overdose."

"I see," Kagome stared into her coffee, "did you love her?"

He nodded.

"Well that's all you can really do."

That was probably the moment Kagome lost interest in Sesshoumaru, at least that's what he figured when he replayed the scene while watching her giggle at some lame joke Inuyasha probably told.

Kagome wanted a marriage that would last even though it was all based on monetary value, and she thought she could insure that by finding someone fresh. Someone who'd gambled on a marriage before as he had. Stupid girl...

"Sesshoumaru?" Kikyo asked when he stood up again.

"Mrs. Higurashi," he spoke starring at the wall, "we are done here."

"You just got here," she frowned but knew he was done considering Kagome as a bride.

Sesshoumaru wanted to just leave this whole town and get back to work, but he was here for a reason and that was to network with certain people. He wouldn't be able to avoid Kikyo Higurashi for long, so he wouldn't be rude by just walking away and pretending she didn't exist. He wouldn't do such a thing to the kind woman on account of her naive daughter. He would leave her with words of wisdom.

"Don't trust him," he told her, "Inuyasha. He might act nice, but until he is able to clearly tell you his intentions with her I would keep an eye out."

"Inuyasha, he-

"I don't want to hear it," he snapped coldly, "if you loved your daughter, and I mean really did care for her, you wouldn't allow him near her. It's up to you though."

When the mystery that was Sesshoumaru finally took his leave Kikyo stood up. She couldn't act upon his orders, because it would devastate Kagome, but she could keep an eye out.

Already she'd failed.

She couldn't find no sign of the happy couple.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered outside next to the dumpster.

She thought Inuyasha was just being strange as usual when he grabbed her by the hand, dragged her through the kitchens, and took her out the back door, but he had his reasons. Why in the hell was Sesshoumaru here, and did he notice him? Not only was he afraid his brother and Kagome could possibly strike up a conversation since they knew each other, but he just didn't want to be anywhere near him.

They hadn't talked since...well it felt like another lifetime since they talked.

"What?" he asked.

Kagome had looked up worried. She thought that he'd dragged her out here to possibly attempt to have sex again or at least make out a little, but he seemed distracted looking around.

"Can't we go back in?"

"Hell no," he snapped.

"Why?"

Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He really did like this girl, but he couldn't be honest with her about certain things he'd done. He didn't want to lie either. She wasn't like the others he'd been around, she wouldn't fall for any dumb excuse he could come up with.

His eyes searched her for a moment as he looked for an answer. The way her body was backed up against the wall, and her eyes were lit up with a smile. Most of the time when he had a girl like this she looked hazy from all the shots he forced her take, but she honestly wanted to be with him.

"Kagome," he then smiled.

"What?" she asked blinking, "what are we doing out here."

"Kagome," his eyes searched her one more time before he finally found his topic changer, "I love you."

The thing was he'd said this many times before, but it was different this time.

This time he meant it.


End file.
